


Gamer Chat

by lavendertears78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Language, Crack with Some Plot, F/F, Gamer chat AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, chat fic but its not texting, cursing, gaming references, mainly just crack, ships will develope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: This is a gamer/gaming chat fic where characters will be communicating through headsets. It's written similar to a chat fic where characters text but I assure you they are speaking to each other.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Gamer Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I shouldn't have made this. I'm already regretting it. I have like five other fics to update and here I am creating a new one. This is made purely for fun and there won't be much plot to it, maybe, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably update this at random or whenever the mood strikes. But I hope it'll be a fun read either way.

ALIEN_RIGHTS _has created a party_

ALIEN_RIGHTS _has invited_ G0dzilla, pinkypie, _and_ isseivibe _to the party_

isseivibe _has joined the party_

isseivibe: Yo wassup bitch

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Always starting with the mean names Matsun. Where is everyone else?

isseivibe: I don’t know dude, let me text Maki.

G0dzilla _has joined the party_

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Jeez Iwa-Chan it took you long enough.

G0dzilla: Oh fuck off shittykawa I was finding my mic

isseivibe: Ah welcome my secret lover

G0dzilla: Matsun, baby, not in front of my boyfriend.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Matsun shut up! I'm telling Maki! And Iwa-Chan stop indulging him!

isseivibe: Iwaizumi darling, have you not told him about us?

G0dzilla: Eh I've been busy.

isseivibe: hahaha

ALIEN_RIGHTS: What?! Tell me what?!

pinkypie _has joined the party_

isseivibe _:_ Wait everyone shut up, my better half is here.

pinkypie: Issei, babe, darling, the light of my life, oh how I've missed you.

isseivibe: Many nights have I longed for your warmth in my bed Takahiro.

G0dzilla: Oh my god you guys are disgusting.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: You literally saw each other at practice thirty minutes ago.

G0dzilla: You guys are probably staring at each other through your windows right now too.

pinkypie: Issei we've been caught.

isseivibe: Does it matter when you look that fucking sexy?

G0dzilla: ooooh my goooood Matsun stop.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Yes, please do I think I'm going to puke.

pinkypie: Y'all just be jealous.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Anyway! What are we playing today I vote-

G0dzilla: No!

pinkypie: No!

isseivibe: No!

ALIEN_RIGHTS: You guys I didn't even say anything yet…

G0dzilla: Because we know what you're going to say shittykawa.

pinkypie: Yeah we aren't playing fucking Battlefront.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: ….you guys are so rude.

isseivibe: We could play Smash?

G0dzilla: We're on fucking PlayStation.

isseivibe: Oh shit yeah haha I forgot.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: How about we squad up on COD and fuck up the underclassmen?

pinkypie: Yes! My son! I'm inviting him right now!

pinkypie _has invited_ rainbowdash _to the party_

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Wait you can't forget everyone else.

ALIEN_RIGHTS _has invited_ wasabi_sauce, spikehead12, _and_ imsad _to the party_

rainbowdash _has joined the party_

rainbowdash: My father has summoned me.

pinkypie: Hello my son.

G0dzilla: Can you stop corrupting Yahaba I actually like him.

wasabi_sauce _has joined the party_

spikehead12 _has joined the party_

wasabi_sauce: ooooh to what do we owe the pleasure oh captain?

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Maki how could you.

pinkypie: I didn't touch him that was all Matsun!

isseivibe: I take full responsibility.

G0dzilla: I would appreciate it if you both left Watari and Yahaba alone from now on.

spikehead12: Hey guys!

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Ah yes, the normal child. Hello Kindaichi!

G0dzilla: Hey Kindaichi.

isseivibe: Honestly we haven't been able to break through his innocence yet. But once we do…

pinkypie: It's over for you assholes.

spikehead12: Wait what?

G0dzilla: Nothing, don't listen to them Kindaichi.

rainbowdash: So why are we here? Are we squading up again?

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Yes but we need Kunimi. Where the hell is he Kindaichi.

spikehead12: Oh…uh he's playing Minecraft right now

G0dzilla: Tell him to get off

spikehead12: Uh Iwaizumi-San…one does not simply tell Kunimi to get off of Minecraft.

pinkypie: Oh my god.

isseivibe: I can't believe it.

rainbowdash: Kindaichi no…

pinkypie: I've never been more proud!

isseivibe: A meme from our innocent child! There are tears in my eyes!

spikehead12: I'm not your child?

wasabi_sauce: Just accept your fate Kindaichi.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Wait but if Kunimi doesn't play we can't 4V4.

spikehead12: Isn’t there someone else we can invite?

ALIEN_RIGHTS: ….Iwa-Chan

G0dzilla: I can try…but he doesn’t like you Oikawa.

rainbowdash: Wait who are you inviting?

G0dzilla: Yahaba it has to be done.

rainbowdash: No it does not! I will literally take anyone but him! I would rather pick up a rando five-year-old than play with him.

pinkypie: Do it.

isseivibe: Invite him.

rainbowdash: Dad's why!

pinkypie: Hush child it's for our entertainment.

rainbowdash: Oikawa-San do something!

ALIEN_RIGHTS: I don't see the issue here Yahaba, maybe this will help you hate each other less.

G0dzilla _has invited_ killer_bee _to the party_

rainbowdash: Iwaizumi-San noooooo!

G0dzilla: It's not the end of the world. Besides he might not even join.

killer_bee _has joined the party_

wasabi_sauce: oof

killer_bee _:_ What the fuck is this?

rainbowdash: Get out!

killer_bee: Who the fuck are you?

rainbowdash: It doesn't matter just get out of this party!

killer_bee: Sorry but I'm not listening to someone named rainbowdash

rainbowdash: Fuck you!

pinkypie: Hey don't hate on my son!

G0dzilla: No, Kyoutani stay and Yahaba you need to calm down.

killer_bee: Wait Yahaba? Your name is rainbowdash?

rainbowdash: What you got a problem with that?

G0dzilla: Hey guys come on don't fight.

killer_bee: No, I actually love My Little Pony.

rainbowdash: …wait really?

Killer_bee: No, it's fucking dumb.

isseivibe: I'm fucking dead!

G0dzilla: Hahahaha! 

wasabi_sauce: I can't! I can't fucking breathe!

spikehead12: He sounded so soft! Like 'wait really?'

pinkypie: Guys that actually wasn't funny.

isseivibe: Oh come on babe don’t get all butt hurt!

pinkypie: I'm not butt hurt it just wasn't funny.

G0dzilla: Okay whatever you say, Maki. Anyway, Kyoutani we are trying to squad up for a 4V4 on COD you wanna play?

killer_bee: Uh…I'm actually playing Skyrim right now.

rainbowdash: Good then you can leave now.

killer_bee: Fuck off creampuff. 

rainbowdash: Eat shit.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Yahaba, don't stoop down to his level.

killer_bee: Don’t worry he's already below me.

G0dzilla: Alright guys that's-

rainbowdash: GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU RABID PIECE OF TRASH! NOBODY EVEN LIKES YOU!

isseivibe: Woah okay hang on

pinkypie: That was a little too much Yahaba

G0dzilla: Kyoutani I-

killer_bee _has left the party_

rainbowdash _has left the party_

G0dzilla: Damnit.

ALIEN_RIGHTS: Well…that went about how I thought it was going to go.

spikehead12: Wait now what are we gonna do? We need two more people now.

G0dzilla: Hang on I've got some guys in mind.

G0dzilla _has_ invited Volleyball_420 _and_ secretstoner_420 _to the party_

ALIEN_RIGHTS: What the fuck Iwaizumi, we are not playing with druggies.

G0dzilla: Shut up Shittykawa they aren't druggies, besides they're good and we need players.

Volleyball_420 _has joined the party_

secretstoner_420 _has joined the party_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far! 
> 
> Do you have any guesses as to who Volleyball_420 and secretstoner_420 are???


End file.
